User talk:Herbsewell
I could make the infobox on the Twili that you requested to Thai. What picture do you want in it? DjMack 23:20, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :I made that userbox, if anybody wants to change they can be my guest :) --Thai420Talk to me! 20:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) *Wow thanks, it's looks really good.--Herbsewell 21:07, 8 January 2007 (UTC) **Beat me to it. Anyway, I uploaded a pic of Zant unmasked; would you want Midna or that pic in the box? DjMack 21:52, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ***Well that really depends. Probably not if he has his helmet off, (I'm not done with the game yet) and Midna is the most popular character in the game next to link.--Herbsewell 22:00, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Doc Bandam I was thinking maybe a list of which potion comes from which chu jelly are something like that ya know --Thai420Talk to me! 21:51, 8 January 2007 (UTC) *Maybe, but that would probably go in an article about Chuchu Jelly.--Herbsewell 21:58, 8 January 2007 (UTC) **Also it would be pretty redundant. Blue Chu Jelly makes Blue potion. Red Chu Jelly makes Red potion.--Herbsewell 02:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Forums At the top of each page you have to put the 2 braces around it and Forumheader|Banter in order for it to become a part of the forums. Like this or depending on the page. 04:56, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Navi the bot I need to know how to make a bot, because the people at my Wiki are clamoring for one. --Crazyswordsman 06:46, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :The people on my Wiki want it. --Crazyswordsman 15:05, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I want to know too- for future reference. DjMack 01:08, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::*Well because of the dueled-interest in this I'll just be responding here. :I think you should first see this. It's actually only for the Star Wars wiki, but it can be edited to work for anyone.--Herbsewell 01:32, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive :I've started a new Improvment drive program on the site to target articles in need of work to make them Featured Article quality. See here to know how it works, but since you've been to Wookieepedia, you'd probably know already. If you have any questions, ask through my talk page. Deletion requests :I've deleted the two images you've requested. -- Wii friend code *I'll check up on that later on, have some business to do right now. But I haven't linked it up to the WiFi yet, so i can't do any online stuff. **Very sorry, it slipped my mind. I'm pretty sure this is it: 00-ri-ab-4d-oh-77. I found this in the Information section of the Internet options. Is this it? It says "mac adress". Sorry for forgetting! Link Charming sorry I moved it back... didn't realize it was April Fool's Day. Max2 Just to let you know... *I changed my username from Bly1993 to DjMack. Thought it was too starwarsy for a zelda website. So if you need anything for now on contact me at that username. DjMack 19:42, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :*Will do.--Herbsewell 00:11, 4 May 2007 (UTC) hey *I remember a looonnnnng time ago you asked for my wii number, I didn't really know much bout the wii and thought that a certain code was my friend code... heres my real code 6671 8359 3335 5566